For example, disclosed in patent literature 1 is an automatic splicing device for automatically connecting the respective tapes from number one reel and number two reel. This automatic splicing device comprises a number one cutting device for cutting the unnecessary section from the tail end of the tape of number one reel, a number two cutting device for cutting the unnecessary section from the leading end of the tape of number two reel, and a joining device for connecting the cut tail end of number one tape to the leading end of number 2 tape.
When performing tape connecting by this automatic splicing device, the operator first cuts the tail end of number one tape and the leading end of number two tape to any length. Next, number one tape tail end and number two tape leading end are respectively inserted into number one cutting device and number two cutting device. When this is done, number one and two cutting devices start and convey the respective inserted number one and number two tapes towards the cutting position and stop conveying at the cutting position. Then, pins are engaged into the holes used for indexing in number one and number two tapes and the respective positions of number one and number two tapes are determined, and the respective tapes are cut at the center position between the cavities in which components are stored in number one and number two tapes by a cutter.
Afterwards number one and two tapes are conveyed towards the joining position in the joining device and conveying stops at the joining position. Then, pins are engaged into the holes used for indexing in number one and number two tapes and the respective positions of number one and number two tape are determined, joining tape is attached to both the top and bottom of the number one tape tail end and number two leading tape end. This completes connecting number one and number two tapes.